


Get out of my School

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Silly, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou, Reon, Yamagata, Kawanishi and Shirabu are talking about childhood crushes when Semi joins them.<br/>Their talk takes a turn.</p><p>And maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get out of my School

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TENSEMI DAY EVERYONE!!!

Tendou, Reon and Yamagata as well as Kawanishi and Shirabu were sitting on the floor in the club room in their lunch break. They were laughing loudly when the door opened and Semi walked in.  
  
“Did I miss something?” he asked them.  
  
“You came in the right time,” Yamagata grinned at him as he wiped tears from his face.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“We were talking about childhood crushes. Did you have someone?”  
  
Semi set his bag down and joined them on the floor.  
“I didn't have crush on anyone. But apparently I had a hater.”  
  
“A hater?” Reon raised his eyebrows. “Do tell.”  
  
“Once I found a letter in my shoe box. My friends teased me because they thought that it was a love letter. But that wasn't the case. When I read the letter it just said 'Get out of my school.' I never found out who wrote that but I never forgot that.”  
  
Stunned silence.  
  
“You can talk, you know? It wasn't that bad. I just ignored it.”  
  
“That's...not it,” Yamagata said after clearing his throat.  
  
From the corner of his eyes Semi could see that Tendou started fidgeting with his hands. Something he rarely did.  
  
“Tendou,” Yamagata said, his eyes quickly darting to the middle blocker before he looked back at Semi. “Tendou had just told us about a boy he had a crush on in elementary school to whom he had written a letter.”  
  
“So?” Semi furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
“He couldn't handle having a crush on someone so the letter said 'Get out of my school.'”  
  
Oh.  
  
_OH._  
  
Semi's eyes darted to Tendou, whose cheeks were red by now.  
  
“Tendou, which Elementary School did you go to?”  
  
Tendou muttered the name and Semi's eyes widened.  
“That's… my school.”  
  
Again the club room was completely silent.  
  
“Well, shit,” Kawanishi finally broke it.  
  
“This is.. quite awkward.” Tendou rubbed the back of his head, his face completely flushed.  
  
“I think we should all leave and let those two alone to talk,” Reon said as he made everyone get up and leave the room. Only Tendou and Semi stayed behind.  
  
  
It was silent until Semi cleared his throat.  
“So… you had a crush on me back then?”  
  
“Positive.” Tendou still fidgeted with his hands.  
  
“And you wrote me a letter that said 'Get out of my school' because you couldn't handle having a crush?”  
  
“I guess I did.”  
  
It was quiet, until a quiet snort escaped Semi, which turned into loud laughter.  
  
Tendou looked up from the ground and pouted.  
“Stop laughing.”  
  
“S-sorry!” Semi wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “I just… 'Get out of my school.' And all this time I thought someone couldn't stand me.”  
  
“That's impossible.”  
  
Semi choked on his own spit.  
  
_What?_  
  
Tendou held up one finger to count. “Okay so, you're terrible. You're a pain in the ass and sometimes you sound like an old man complaining about everything.”  
  
Semi swallowed.  
  
“You're also kind of short tempered. And last but not least, your fashion sense is horrible. Seriously, you need to do something about that.”  
  
A sigh escaped Tendou.  
  
“But you're also nice and you'll gladly help people out if they need it. You know where you're lacking and work hard, _really hard_ , to get better. You're kind towards children and older people and animals and you're just so pretty. Without even trying. That kinda makes me mad but I also like it. Because it makes you, _you_.”  
  
Now Semi gaped at him, his throat dry.  
“U-uhm? Thanks?!”  
  
Tendou looked up at Semi, who noticed that the middle blocker's hands where slightly shaking.  
And suddenly he understood.  
  
“Ten- _Satori_.” The other flinched at the use of his given name.  
  
“Do you- do you still-?”  
  
“No,” Tendou replied before Semi could finish his sentence.  
  
For some reason Semi's heart dropped at this.  
Maybe he had wished for a different answer.

 

  
“I don't…” Tendou waved with his hands. “I don't.. like you still.”  
  
Semi laughed awkwardly.  
“Well, I guessed-”  
  
“But I like you, again.”  
  
Semi couldn't finish his sentence.  
“What do you mean?” he breathed instead.  
  
“I didn't.. know that it was you. Well, until now. But I guess I… kinda fell for you a second time.”  
  
Embarrassed Semi hid his face in his hands.  
“I can't believe you.”  
But when he came to realise what he said, he quickly corrected himself.  
“I mean, I do _believe_ you but.. I just.. argh.”  
  
Semi heard how a quiet chuckle escaped Tendou. Warm hands grabbed Semi's wrists and gently pulled his hands away from his face.  
  
“Did anyone ever tell you that the colour red suits you?” Tendou smiled at him.  
  
“Are you referring to my face or to your hair?” Semi shot back before he could stop himself. It made Tendou laugh. But Semi still noticed the flush on Tendou's neck.  
  
“Both, I guess.”  
  
“Well, I'll have to disappoint you anyways.”  
  
“Disappointing indeed.” Tendou still held Semi's hands and moved a bit closer.  
  
“Yeah, right,” Semi muttered absentmindedly, too distracted by the sight of Tendou's lips.  
  
“There's something else that's quite disappointing.” Tendou's voice so was low and hoarse that it sent a shiver down Semi's spine.  
  
“And what is that?” he breathed back. He didn't dare to move as he was afraid to break the magic spell between them.  
  
“That I still didn't kiss you.”  
  
Semi's heart jumped in his chest.  
“Then it's time to change that, right?”  
  
Tendou didn't lose time with replying and just leaned forward to kiss Semi. He put his hands onto the setter's cheeks and pulled him closer. The latter buried his hands in Tendou's hair.  
  
When they broke the kiss, they both panted heavily.  
  
“You don't know how much I've wanted to do since like, our second year,” Tendou said as he buried his face in Semi's shoulder.  
  
“You should've done it earlier then,” Semi whispered as he stroked Tendou's hair.  
  
  
A knock on the door startled them and if it wasn't for Tendou's arms around him, Semi would've fallen backwards from his lap.  
  
“I hope you two don't do anything gross in there. Ushijima is coming and will probably want to change. Seems like our last classes got cancelled so it's time for early practice,” they heard Kawanishi's voice from the other side.  
  
Semi raised to his feet and helped Tendou getting up. The setter opened the door to glare at the second year.  
  
“We didn't do anything gross.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Shirabu muttered quietly.  
  
Not quiet enough.  
  
“Don't sass me, Shirabu.”  
  
“Yes, mum.”  
  
The setters continued their banter even after Ushijima came and they changed into their sportswear.  
  
  
Yamagata looked at Tendou and snorted.  
  
“Get out of my school,” he muttered and earned a snort from Reon.  
  
“Why do you want Tendou to leave the school? He's a really valuable player and friend.” Ushijima sounded confused.  
  
When Tendou blushed and the other's broke into laughter, Ushijima wondered if he had maybe missed some kind of joke.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/lindzeta/status/291059549841022976?lang=de)


End file.
